


Young Teenage Gods Playing Asgard Football

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Young Teenage Gods Playing Asgard Football

  
Younger Thor and Loki playing some kind of orb football/soccer. Yes, Thor pulls  
Loki awaybefore he can score a goal and wins the game.  
  
(In this drawing Thor [he's about 500 years old here?] looks a lot like my OC Rafa, though I don't imagine they look that much alike).


End file.
